Together Yet a World Apart
by silver thorns
Summary: After discovering his life was merely a game, Albel finds himself drowning in despair. Pairings: mild Alnel
1. Chapter 1

**All for Nothing**

hello! this is another story, i hope you like it! anywho, like i said, this is a story like no other!

here's the summary; this is a story about what the elicoorians were thinking when they found they were just a game. there is alnel, but you can focus on his angsty past, if you're not a alnel fan. this is linked to all of my stories, mainly the operation alnels and until the end (check them out!). also, for those that liked grey mornings and all my other humour fics, there is a thingy in my profile for you to check out. so yeah. check it out.

disclaimer - see profile.

enjoy! and review! (sorry i've been gone so long, riku kinda took over...)

I APOLOGISE FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES! my spell checker decided not to work...grrr...

* * *

Albel had been missing for a while now. A week since they had found that they were nothing but a game. Straws were drawn, and Nel was chosen to find him. Which was why she wandering around Gemity, wandering where in the nine hells the warrior was hiding. Why was it always her? It was if she had a sign on her back saying 'pick on me, I'm Albel's babysitter'. It was only because she was the only one he could stand, apart from Fayt, and she was the only one from Elicoor he wouldn't kill.

Finally she found him, behind the entrance dome to the entertainment world. He was sitting quietly, staring at the floor, leaning against the wall. There was something wrong...she could feel it.

"Nox."

No answer.

She tried again. "Nox?"

No smirk, no nod, not even a twitch.

Concerned, she knelt in front of him, looking into his eyes. What she saw frightened her more than anything. "A...Albel?"

There was...nothing. His eyes were empty, expressionless, devoid of any emotion. The raging fires that once burned so brightly had disappeared.

She touched his shoulder, and he did nothing. It was as if he were an empty vessel, everything just...gone.

Again her hand touched his shoulder, and again, she failed to get any response. Who was this lifeless husk, what had caused him to be like this?

Tentatively, she sat in front of him, brushing the hair from his eyes. He looked up at her with hollow eyes, and startled by the reaction, she drew back.

"It's all a game." She winced. Even his normally soft, low (and, she had to admit, sexy) voice sounded hollow. "Everything that happened, everything that will, it's already been decided. I guess you really can't change fate." He laughed, soft, humorless, empty.

He looked up at her, staring directly into her eyes. "My father died for nothing. It was all just a game."

"Albel...that's not true. You know that."

"I watched my father _burn_, Zelpher. And now I find out it was all made up to entertain a twisted race. "

He sighed and stared at the ground. "Everything, all these emotions, all these feelings, us...we were all created by some sick bastard looking for an easy way to make some cash."

She was frightened. To see her former enemy, the monster from her nightmares, broken like this was a sobering sight. Shaking her head, she tilted his back so she could see again those amazing crimson eyes.

"Don't say that. Your father died to save you. He sacrificed himself out of love. You hurt when...when your arm was...burned. You've experienced sadness, happiness, I _know_ you have, Albel."

Taking his human hand, she pressed it to his chest. "Do you feel that? There is a heart in there. A strong heart, a warrior's heart. Filled with pain and conflict. Confusion and sorrow." She touched her own breast. "Just like mine."

Her hands found his once more. She didn't notice the cold metal, nor the deadly talons that delicately closed round her hand. Didn't care.

"Luther may have created us, may have given us these hearts, but you cannot say he controls our minds. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

He said nothing, but she felt his hands tighten their grip.

"I know it's hard, I've been through the same. We all have. I had to help my father's killer, had to _save _him. Maria found out she was adopted and then watched her parents die, whilst she could do nothing but watch and cry. And what about Fayt? He's been kept away from his father for so long, had to grow up so fast, and when finally reunited with him, he was taken away forever."

He said nothing. Just stared. "H...how did you know?"

"Maria told me. About your role, too. I'm surprised you'd do anything to help them."

He shrugged.

"Albel hate Luther as much as you for what he's done." She hesitated, afraid to go on, wanting to say it but afraid of his reaction. But it was true. She had heard of his part, heard how he had nearly died to save them, had been told about how he had changed, and after hearing what he had said when he was accepted by the Crimson Scourge...it had raised a lot of questions and new feelings, ones she'd rather not have. But maybe it would bring him out of the darkness, out of the despair. It would be worth it. Anything would. "But...I'm also grateful. If he hadn't created us, if none of this had never happened, I would never have met...you."

He remained silent, and she was worried she had made him mad. She was all too aware that he could more than easily beat her in a fight, physiological disturbance or not.

They sat there in silence, doing nothing, saying nothing. But then, he leant forwards, letting his forehead rest against hers, hands still grasping tightly. She froze, her heart skipping a beat. Albel was...

She smiled. This simple gesture meant he was finally opening up, if only a little.

Gazes locked, green eyes meeting crimson. Aquarian and Glyphian. Light and dark. Two lonely souls searching for acceptance in an empty world. And as she looked into those amazing ruby eyes, she saw it. It wasn't anger, or hate, or even pain. No sorrow, no fear, only gratefulness, and perhaps...something else...

They remained there, not saying anything, simply taking comfort in each other. Words weren't needed. Any that could be said would be empty, worthless. All was quiet - the bustling sounds that usually filled Gemity could not penetrate the protective silence that surrounded them. Their hands gripped tighter, clinging to each other as if they were lifelines, their only link to the realms of sanity. And, in a way, they were.

But silence can only last so long, no matter how much you want it to carry on, and a voice was heard. But even then, it sounded distant, unreal.

"Nel? Nel! Are you okay? Has Albel done anything?"

"Yo, Nellie! You dead yet?"

She closed her eyes, her peace stolen. She heard Albel sigh, and he stood up, pulling her up with him. He pressed his forehead gently against hers, then pulled away to do his customary cool-guy-leaning-against-the-wall. She shivered, acutely aware of his absence. Just then, Fayt and Cliff appeared. The worried expressions disappeared into relief - or slight disappointment in Cliff's case - when they saw she was still in one piece with no blood in sight.

Cliff gave a halfhearted smile. "Nel...you're...not dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Fayt grinned and held out his hand to the Klausian. "Alright, now hand it over."

Grumbling, Cliff tossed a bag into the boy's hand. It clinked a certain clink. A clink that only a lot of fol could make.

The blue-haired boy grinned happily and patted the big blonde on the shoulder. "Nice doing business with ya."

Nel blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "You _betted_ on me? On whether I would _die_!...?"

The boys gulped and backed away. "Uhh...well, now that we know you're in one piece, we better go find the girls. We'll be at Flad's house."

They quickly walked off, talking quietly to each other.

Nel sighed and closed her eyes, turning away from the direction they had disappeared in. She didn't notice the shadow that moved in front of her, and before she knew what was happening, she felt a hand touch her face. Her eyes snapped open, and she stared in shock into crimson eyes. He moved to her side, and they stood there, staring in opposite directions. Together, yet a world apart. Then he bent slightly, his lips brushing against her ear, hand holding back her vibrant hair. He whispered something, disappearing before she could react. She spun round, staring at the receding figure, replaying those three words over and over again in her head.

-------------------------------------

Later that night, she lay in bed, thinking about those few beautiful moments, when the world had stopped and there was nothing but peace. A different side of Albel had been revealed that day, a side filled with peace and tenderness. And he had said...

Her eyelids heavy, she closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep, craving the never-changing darkness. Yet even there, she could not hide from those ruby eyes, nor the low voice whispering softly in her ear those three words that she was the first to hear in a very long time.

_Thank you, Nel.

* * *

_

hah! you thought it would be 'i love you', didn't you! hey? hey! hah! review now! oh, and don't forget the profile checking! and perhaps adding to favourites...? hint hint! 


	2. Chapter 2

**And it was All My Fault**

you didn't think it was a oneshot, did you? hah! neeveer! so yeah, i hope you enjoy this chapter. oh, i blame the OoCness on albel being more than a little tipsy when he was helping me write it. nel didn't help much either...she stuck a bell on his head and hit it with a giant mallet. ah well! so yeah, please read this while i try and stop her from killing everyone's favourite skirt-wearing phsyco!

* * *

It had been a few days since they had first entered Luther's domain, and since Blair had gone missing, and the group was as lost as always. And, of course, the boys were been boys and refusing to ask for directions. Not that there was anyone to ask, Nel reminded herself. Well, except for the monsters. 'Excuse me, could you direct us to your Creator so we can destroy him and hopefully you lot at the same time?' And 'of course, let me know when you've died so I can sweep your pulpy remains out into outer-space.' Oh yes, that would go so terribly well... 

Her eyes fell on Albel's back, and she sighed. She still couldn't get the memory of that time out of her head. And, in truth, she didn't want to. During those precious moment, everything had seemed so...clear. It was amazing, and she didn't want to let go of that. And, despite all semi-violent protests, she had liked it. It had been nice, just sitting there, and probably one of the most intimate moments of Albel's life since...the accident. And before that, talking to him, she had not only helped him, but herself as well. She, too, had been thinking those same things, and because of him, she now understood. And she now knew a little about what went on in that head of his. She hadn't thought anything would scare him. She knew it was foolish, but she did. At first, he had been the murderous nightmare of fairytales, a bloodthirsty warrior frightened of nothing, not even death. And after that, he was the solid rock, fearless in any situation, the quiet mystery that stood guard every night and never slept. But now that theory was almost gone. Last night, she had forced him to sleep, and she had seen the terror in his eyes. He had gone almost reluctantly, and at one point during the night she had heard him crying. She hadn't gone to him, knowing he would only snap at her and push her away, but whispers of fire and death found her ears, and she knew he must've been dreaming about the ceremony. Now that she knew why he never slept, she was beginning to worry that she would find out her rock had almost fully eroded away. She didn't want to lose the only sense of security she had.

Nel bumped into something hard, and was falling when a strong arm caught her before she hit the ground. Blinking confusedly, she stared up into the same eyes that had begun to haunt her dreams. Albel's scowl was murderous, but it softened slightly when he saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going, Zelpher. I can't always be there to catch you when you fall."

She stared up at him, surprised he would say that. Well, until she realized that the others were already well ahead and occupied with the nightly 'Lighting of the Fire Without any Flammable Materials' ritual. A cough tinged with embarrassment drew her gaze back to the swordsman, and then down to his arm, which was still firmly gripping her waist. Strangely, though, she didn't pull away. Instead, her hand found its way to his shoulder and she pulled herself upright. The hand didn't move. Their eyes met, and the world held its breath.

But, as before, they were interrupted, this time with a yell of 'Eurika, I've got it!' followed by a shout from said yeller being burnt. And, as before, Albel was gone, somehow reappearing just behind the group in a matter of seconds.

She sighed. Would it always be like this? Dancing around, gathering brief moments of peace, only to have them scattered by the shouts of Cliff and/or Fayt?

It just wasn't fair. These were perhaps the last moments they would have together. Not only because if Luther died then everyone might, but because even if they survived, once they got back...it would all change. Even if there was the peace treaty, it would still be forbidden. They would go separate ways, and Albel would find some giggling dunce that couldn't tell her left from her right, and would forget all about Nel, all about everything they had ever been through, everything they had done...

She felt her eyes sting, and quickly brushed away hot tears. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! He couldn't forget, he just couldn't!

"Hey, Nel, you okay?"

She nodded and pushed past Cliff. "I'll take watch tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard it again. The terrified cry, the gasp, the rustle of blankets and the scrape of metal. But this time, she didn't ignore it. She didn't want him to forget.

Picking her way carefully through the sleeping bodies, she made her way to the very outer edge of the crystal-surrounded area. They had chosen this spot because it was protected, and any monsters getting through would have such a hard time and make so much noise that it would wake even the dead. Well, maybe not Adray...

There, sitting up on the bedding furthest away from the group, was a lone figure, illuminated by the quiet glow reflected off of the crystals. He looked...stunning, really. Somehow the light softened the sharp angles of his body, yet at the same time casting dramatic shadows. The blonde tips of his hair seemed white in the glow, contrasting starkly with the black hair and dark clothes. His pale face was tilted towards the crystalline wall, crimson eyes seeing something far away. A silvery tear made its way down delicate features, falling onto the metal of his gauntlet. She stared at it for a while, entranced by the simple beauty, the purity of that tiny droplet.

"Why are you here, Zelpher?"

She jumped, startled by the low voice. How long had he known she was there? "I...I wanted to check on you. You were shouting in your sleep again, and I...was worried."

"I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not a child. I don't need you to hold my hand just because of a nightmare."

She sighed. She should have expected it, really. Albel was just like every other male she had met; stubborn and wanting to impress, never thinking for one moment that perhaps it wasn't so weak to show a little emotion. She turned away, disgusted and disappointed. She didn't know what she had wanted, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

"...But I guess a little company is alright."

She went over to him, sitting herself beside him. "D...do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just talking won't stop them. They'll keep coming back. They always do."

"But maybe if you talk about it, they won't be so bad." She stared at the ground, seeing straight through it into the darkness. It seemed to draw her in, and she shivered. Even now she was afraid of it, afraid that he might be there, watching her, covered in blood...

"I used to have nightmares about my father. He...was gone for so long, and because the...body...was never found, I used to pretend he was on holiday." She laughed sadly, but it soon faded. "It worked, for a while. But then I started getting nightmares about it, seeing him die over and over again in my mind. I imagined him falling off a cliff, seeing the ground rushing up at him, I saw him being torn apart by wild dragons, I saw him imprisoned in the Airyglyph castle dungeons...and at one point I saw you, standing over the corpse, laughing..." She drew her knees up to her chest, waiting for his reaction to that. There was nothing, something she had begun to expect from the captain. "I got so afraid, seeing him die over and over again. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do anything. Because everything I did reminded me of him. I lit thousands of candles in my room to keep away the darkness, scared that the nightmares would come back. I got so irritable, I even shouted at the queen."

She saw him raise an eyebrow at the last one. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Clair saw what was happening and one night just sat me down. She took my hand, looked me in the eye, and slapped me round the head." He chuckled softly, and she smiled. "I'll never forget her words. She said 'Nel, you're being an idiot, and you know it. It must be hard, not even knowing if he's alive or not, but you have to move on. He wouldn't want you to break down like this, you know he wouldn't. You have to move on. If he's dead, we'll find him. If not...well, it's not like you can go back and change the past. It may be hard, but this experience will make you stronger. You have to be able to deal with these things, and you're gonna have to learn soon, because I won't always be around to pull you back up.' She became my best friend after that. And a little while after, the nightmares were gone. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, and ever will, but it was also the most rewarding. I'm stronger, now. And I can accept that yes, he is gone, and I am still here."

She closed her eyes, leaning forwards to rest her head against her knees. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened. Apart from Clair and the queen, Albel was the only one who understood just how messed up her life had been during that year. Everyone else had just thought she was going through her 'that time of the month' stage. Yeah, only it had lasted the whole year. Well, a year and three weeks .

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise his hand before letting it fall with a sigh. Yes, he had opened up, but there were still some barriers that held him back. She was surprised to find she was willing him on, praying to whatever gods existed that he would just hold her. But he didn't, because he was Albel. he had to be strong, emotionless, to withdraw himself from everything human.

She did it for him, reaching up and wrapping his arm around her. She had done the same; blocking everyone out, afraid that they would leave her like her father. She still did sometimes. It was just easier than coping with the pain. But right now, she needed physical contact. She needed to be looked after by someone else, to just let go and just be a little girl again.

Albel didn't pull away. Okay, so he didn't shuffle closer or even _move_, but it was still better than nothing.

His voice was soft, hesitant. "In…in my dreams, it's always the same. There's darkness, nothing but a black abyss, and there's someone calling my name. It's my father, I know it is, even though it's so faint. My hand touches something, and I start screaming – it's a dragon's skull. And then the whole world is engulfed in flames. Burning, twisting, rising higher and higher, consuming everything. And still he calls my name. I try and reach him, but the fire is too strong...then I see him. He's just standing there, watching me with hollow eyes. He shakes his head, and whispers a single word over and over again. 'Why?' And the fires reach him, and he's burning, and he starts screaming. 'Albel, it's your fault! It's _all your fault!_' Again and again, and he's burning, always burning. And there's nothing left, but he still whispers it. 'It's your fault, Albel. It's all your fault.' And I can never wake up, can never close my eyes or turn away."

She stared at him, scared of how terrible his dreams were. But the worst bit was the emotionless way he spoke. It were as if he were stating a fact, or talking about someone else. It was that same hollowness that had possessed him that day. She had a feeling he was hiding something from her, but she didn't push it. She knew she was lucky to get this much out of him.

They sat in silence for a while, reflecting on their not-so-different pasts. She wondered what had happened to his mother. Hers had died a few days after her father went missing, from heartbreak. Until then, she hadn't thought it possible to miss someone that much.

"Albel...you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I know that, Zelpher." He sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't, though."

She shuffled closer so she could rest her head against his strong chest, hearing his heart beating, matching hers beat for beat. "Albel, the only way you're going to get rid of the nightmares is if you accept it."

He said nothing, but his arm pulled her closer. "The pain doesn't go, but the nightmares will fade. Besides, I thought you were the big strong man. You can't let a bad dream beat you."

He snarled at the remark. "I won't. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"I _do_ understand, Albel." Nel was angry now. She had poured her heart out, and he didn't appreciate it! "I've _been_ through it. And it was a hell of a lot worse than yours. How dare you say I don't understand! Apart from you, I've told no one about it! No one, not even Clair! All she knew was that I had nightmares, you're the first to know everything!"

She had become so upset that her voice had raised above the hushed whispers they had previously talked in. He stared at her in shock, stunned into silence. Then, incredibly, he started laughing, and it didn't have the usual malice with it. It was proper belly-laughter, the merry 'ho ho hum'. In fact, he started laughing so hard that he had to stifle it, and started choking and coughing. Angry, she waited before patting him on the back.

"I...I'm sorry," he managed to choke out. "It's just your face. It went as red as your hair!"

She glared at him, and he started sniggering again. "I know what I'll call you! _Cerise_!"

Nel blinked. "Wha?"

"It means 'cherry'. The blonde ape told me."

"Albel Nox, I refuse to be called a fruit!"

"Why not? It suits you. You look sweet and tasty, but whether or not you're sour or sweet...you never know until you _bite_." She jumped as he nipped her ear on the last word. It took all her self-control to not scream, slap him, or just melt. In the end, she decided to just sit there and ignore him. But, horror of horrors, she was..._blushing_. Blushing! She heard him laugh again, and glared at the floor.

"Cerise."

"Jerk."

"Strawberry."

"Chocolate banana."

"I don't know. I _like_ cherries."

She blinked again. Albel was acting..._nice_. He must really be messed up to be biting his former enemies in such a suggestive way.

Sighing, she stretched. "Well, I guess I'd better go. I've got crystal walls and monsters to look at all night."

The spy stood up, but his hand caught her wrist. "Wait...Nel."

She stopped. Him saying her name like that was more than enough to make her stay.

"Can I...come with you? The...the nightmares...they..."

She nodded, grateful for the company.

He followed her, dancing lightly through the maze of bodies. Nel blinked. She never thought he could move so quietly, or with such grace. She knew he wasn't the clunky type, but...she could understand why people often compared him to a cat. Although, she thought of him more as a wolf than anything. She didn't know why, but it seemed to suit him. a lone wolf, craving company but too proud to ask. They sat down together, Nel on the raised platform and Albel below her, watching for any signs of life. But there was nothing. Only endless silence broken only by the thunderous snores of a certain Adray Lasbard.

"You can't hide forever, you know."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to sleep. Otherwise, you won't be in tip-top shape to kick Luther around."

His eyes closed. "I haven't properly slept in over nine years. I'm doing fine."

She poked him in the side. "Hey, maybe that's why you've got red eyes. Probably the same reason you're always so grumpy."

He growled mock-angrily and shoved her. "How did you do it? How did you manage to get through it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's all so blurry. I can't remember anything - sleep and food deprivation most likely to blame. I just...knew I had to."

It felt strange, talking to him like this. She had never been able to open up to anyone like this, not even with Clair. Words came easily to her now, it was as natural to talk about her past as breathing. Before, it had only been dire threats that had managed to squeeze anything out, and that was a yes/no answer.

"But he's always burning. always. And I can't wake up. I can't close my eyes, I can't do anything. Just watch. But the worst bit is that it really _is_ my fault. If I hadn't been so arrogant, so stubborn, none of this would have ever happened. If I hadn't been so frightened, I could have pulled him away. If I wasn't such a cowardly fool, I could have died like was meant to."

"But you weren't. You were a fool, a selfish idiot. And you let your father kill himself in your stead. So deal with it. This is your fault, and you have to cope. I can only help you so much, Albel. I can't always be there to hold your hand."

He said nothing, but she saw him tremble. Turning towards her, he pressed his face to her lap. Almost automatically, her hand dropped to stoke his hair, green eyes tender and gentle.

----------------------------------

Cliff watched the pair beneath hooded eyes. He had heard the whole conversation, and before that, he had seen the little moment whilst they were lighting the fire. So far, he had been the only one that had seen it, which was lucky. They needed time, and if the others saw it, especially Roger and Peppita, then time would be something they would not have. He turned over, respecting their privacy, a knowing smile playing across his face. Of course, if nothing happened, then he could finally put into action the greatest – and only – matchmaking plan ever thought of by that Klausians brain: Operation Alnel. Oh, this was going to be fun...

* * *

good grief that was long...

hey! cliff's advertising my new fanfiction! horray! anywho, albel and nel are playing nicely now. love potions are truly a wondrous creation, dontcha think? anywho, please review now, and maybe another chapter will be up (it's actually a four-part story!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Puppet's Promise**

hello everyperson! here's the third bit, hope you like. not so much alnel as albel-wanting-to-kill-luther. i know this never happened, but pretend it did, for the sake of this fanfiction. and yes, i know i can't write action scenes, or anything else...

still please r&r, and one day the GUMMIE WORMS OF WOE AND DOOOM shall rule. oh yeah, pay attention to the title, it's _very_ important. and special. (well, i like it, anyway...)

* * *

"Fayt! Watch it!"

The blue haired boy skipped out of the way as a bolt of lightning sped past, turning the movement into a 'side kick' attack. But the monster was prepared and caught his foot, ensnaring him in one of its many tentacles. There was a cry of 'firebolt' and the creature screamed as its body caught fire, throwing Fayt across the room. The one who had cast the spell raced forwards to finish it off, whilst the other caught Fayt and cast a healing spell. A scream rent the air, and it was done.

Nel watched Albel wipe off the creature's blood from the Scourge. It had been a good idea to teach him runology, after all. But surprisingly, he had been better at defensive and support symbols than attack. The fire spell had taken the longest to learn, which was to be expected, considering his past.

"Thanks, Nel."

She smiled at the boy-leader, before running off to find the others. Nel, Fayt and Albel were the main scouts, with the others bringing up the rear in case they ran into trouble. But the trio had grown so powerful that they were rarely needed. She didn't have to go far to find them; in fact, they were right around the corner, playing snap.

Cliff stood up. "Hey, you done?"

She nodded, and the group packed up and moved off to get Fayt and Albel. They were no longer afraid of leaving the warrior alone with someone else. He had grown more relaxed - sort of. Well, not really, but he was no longer glaring randomly, and the death threats had gone down a bit. And, he had even chipped in on the plan to kill Adray. So it hadn't work, but still. The point was that he had helped.

Once the group had gathered, they carried on. It would be just like every other day, they thought. But it wouldn't, as they soon found out. They passed a huge crystal wall, and it lit up. Immediately the scouts went into defensive positions, but they didn't really need to. A face was projected onto the screen. It smirked.

"So, _you_ are the ones who have been attempting to destroy my plans. Somehow, I imagined you taller."

Eyes widened. They knew that voice, they _knew_ it. Fayt straightened. "Luther."

The screen drew back slightly so his whole body showed. He bowed mockingly. "The one and only." His piercing eyes trailed over them one by one. "Now, who has come to play? Hmm, you must be Fayt, Sophia, and Maria."

The boy's hand inched towards his sword, Maria gripped her gun, and Sophia hid behind Fayt. Luther laughed. "_You_ are the special ones? _You_? Hah! You don't look fit enough to kill a porcupine, never mind your creator. Come on, Fayt. You know it's hopeless."

He turned towards Peppita and Roger. "Oh, it's you two. I'm surprised you're still alive..."

Peppita's eyes were filled with determined bravery whilst nothing remained of Roger except a furry tail behind the girl, and Luther laughed again. He moved on. "You two must be Mirage and Cliff. One intelligent and beautiful, the other a blonde moron. I look forward to killing you, my beauty. Such a shame, really. Such a waste."

Cliff was shaking, rage barely controlled. Mirage stayed silent, glaring at Luther with pure hatred. "A fighter. You would have made the perfect queen to my kingdom."

He turned towards Adray, and quickly moved on, muttering, "Aren't you dead yet?" His eyes brushed against Nel. "Ah, my crimson haired beauty. You'd be another perfect addition. But, like the blonde, you have already given your heart. Foolish. At least you have better tastes. Oh yes, this _will_ be fun. I won't kill you, no. And I won't even wipe your memory. You will be mine, and I want to hear you begging. I want to hear you _scream._" He laughed, and Nel drew her daggers, snarling.

"You will die," she hissed.

Luther laughed once more and turned to Albel. "And you. I would never have expected you to be here. You were the most fun to create. Oh, and how's your dear little daddy?"

Snarling, Albel charged at the crystal wall, the katana shattering it into thousands of pieces. It regenerated, and he slashed at it again, but every time he did so it kept rebuilding itself. Screaming, he called forth dragon spirits to tear it apart, blood red eyes blazing. And still Luther laughed.

"Oh yes, _captain_. Swing your sword, we all know how well _that_ works."

"Enough!"

"Ha! He is burning, Albel! He is _burning_, and you can do nothing but watch and cry! All you've ever been any good for!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Face it, you don't deserve her. You know you don't. You know she'll just die. Just like your father, just like your mother!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

He laughed, then stopped suddenly, an evil smirk on his face. "Or maybe...or maybe she'll abandon you like your sister did."

Albel froze.

"I've hit a sore spot, haven't I. You always looked up to your sister, didn't you. She was the greatest, the smartest, the bravest. And then she went and left you. Rumor is she ran off with a man. The greatest betrayal, yet you still can't hate her. Fool."

Nel looked at the swordsman. His eyes no longer burned. His anger was concentrated, his eyes simmering; the calm before the storm. The anger radiated so much that everyone drew back. When he spoke, his voice was low and controlled, yet filled with hate. "I swear by the blood that flows and the fire that burns that I shall not rest until your body lies at my feet and your voice screams mercy. And you shall have none."

Nel gasped. The oath was the oldest known in Airyglyph, and also the strongest. If Albel failed, he would have to kill himself, and his soul would never rest. Luther stared, stunned by the power of his voice.

Quickly recovering, he managed to speak. "I'll look forward to it. Good luck, you fools."

And, as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

* * *

okay, for those that don't realise, this ties in with my other fic, 'until the end', and my new one that hasn't got past the planning stage. it will be done, though...i hope...but yeah, if you wanna find out exactly _what _happened, and why his sister ran away, then look for...'no one can hear you scream' (cool title, no? whaddaya mean no! i spent ages on it!)

so review now! please...


	4. Chapter 4

**Together Yet a World Apart**

yes, this is the last chapter. it's been fun...

i'd like to thank all my reviewers, my muse, albel and nel for existing, angel of atonement for clearing some stuff up, my computer for putting up wtih the thousands of errors, and finally me, for writing it.

i hope you like it. oh, and i warn you, it shall be wrong as i haven't completed the game (stupid sister stole it...grrrr...).

so here it is. oh, and the last two lines are _supposed _to rhyme. just so you know.

miss me! (maybe you could review as a gift for working so hard? maybe...)

* * *

He gasped, eyes widening in pain. "I...I failed..." A body hit the floor, never to rise.

"Albel!" Nel ran towards him, shouting. Please don't let her be too late. Please...she skidded to a stop and helped him up. "Albel!"

The warrior stared at his 'creator'. He had done it. He had, in a way, avenged his family. He felt so...empty. Always, after the bloodlust, after the battle, when he stood there alone, covered in blood...lonely and empty. A joke.

He heard the symbology users healing those that needed it, rushing about, congratulating each other, yet stunned into silence. The creator was gone. The god had been killed.

Sighing, he dropped to the ground. Nel followed, sitting in front of him. "Albel...you've lost a lot of blood. Please..."

He nodded and pulled off his shirt so she could treat his wounds. She could feel it, the emptiness, the black void that consumed him. She hated it, hated what it did to him, hated that she couldn't do anything but sit and try to help. Her delicate hands traveled over the hard muscles of his back, rubbing in the salve. She had used all of her runological energy during the fight; what was left couldn't be used to cure poison, never mind his wounds.

As he held his hair back, she continued to apply the thick mixture, acutely aware of what she was doing. Trying very hard not to blush, she focused on his braids. How _did_ he do it? And as for washing it...

Finishing his back, she started on his chest, conveniently forgetting he didn't need help. He leant backward, tipping his head back, eyes closed.

"It is done. I have fulfilled my oath."

She remained silent, knowing he was about to say more.

"...And now I am empty once more. I have no purpose."

Nel knew what he meant. She felt the same; lost, looking for some reason to live. Before, it had been the war, and after that stopped it had been to fight the Creator. But now...now, there was nothing. "Maybe Fayt will take us with him."

He shook his head. "He'd break the laws, end up in prison...besides, he won't need us." The spy finished, and he slipped his shirt back on.

"What about when we get home?"

"Well, you'll probably try and find some errands to do, or volunteer to clear out the monsters. Me...well, I'll just drift. The war was my life, and with that gone..." He sighed. "Maybe I'll go live with Crosell. It'll help build my endurance. Great fun, considering the dragon hates being social."

"Sounds like someone else I know..."

He laughed softly. Hollow, empty. Swallowed into the black pits of guilt and self-loathing.

"You could...always come with me."

He smiled sadly. "I'd like that. The sunrises are always better over in Aquaria."

She nodded. "It's beautiful, seeing the city bathed in light, slowly waking up. I've seen it a thousand times, and I love each one as if it's my first." She looked up at him. "But I think Airyglyph has the best sunsets. We could go see them, together. Sitting on the cliff, watching the snow fall...it'll be perfect."

"It would be. But it can't. Interaction like that is still frowned upon."

"So? Who cares? You've never let it bother you before."

He stared at the ground. "Maybe one day..."

"Maybe..."

His hands closing round hers, he leant forwards, letting his head rest against hers.

----------------------------------

_Maybe she will forget. Maybe she won't. Maybe, one day we'll be able to walk together hand in hand without fear of being scorned. Maybe. But one thing's for sure; I'll never forget that journey, or the words we said. I'll never forget her smiles, her soft voice, her gentle touch. She was the one who broke through the barriers, she was the first I...loved. Because I did. Because I still do. I realize that now. And I _will_ have her. I want to feel that security every day, I want to be able to hold her, to hear her whisper my name. I want her comforting words, her light. I want her. I _need_ her. And maybe one day, that will all come true. Maybe. Maybe not._

_But if it does happen, will she die, like my parents? Or will she betray me and run away, like my sister? I hope not, but Luther was right. Those I love have a tendency to die. But I won't let that happen to her. I'll fight, and I will protect her, to the bitter end._

_These memories will stay in my mind forever. The words we spoke stay clear in my mind. Her touch still burns my skin. But there is one thing I shall remember for all eternity; the feeling of security as we sat there, my forehead resting against hers, our eyes meeting, sharing what could be our last moment like that. I will never let go of that memory. I can't. It's as if letting go would betray her. And I won't do that, not after everything she has done for me. Like she said; the pain doesn't go, but the nightmares do. And they have gone, and they have left me. But now...now there are other dreams. Dreams that scare me. Terrify me. She is dying, over and over again, and it is _my_ claw that pierces her flesh, _my_ talons that so cruelly grip her heart. And all the while she does nothing but smile sadly, green eyes forgiving, yet hurt._

_So I'll cling on to those precious moments, I'll hold them close to my heart. I'll always remember that time we spent,_

_Together, yet a world apart. _


End file.
